Dark light
by Melle Lune
Summary: I Tokio Hotel, twincest I Après la mort de son grand-père, Bill revient dans le vieux manoir de celui-ci et découvre Tom... Ancien défis pour Halloween du forum THADS


**Titre** : Dark light

**Auteur** : _T_suki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : euh pas vraiment enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

**Genre : **U.A**,** Shônen- aï, Yaoi,

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaires merci bien

**P'tite note : merci à Kiki tu es mon ange^^**

**_Couples :_**_ TomxBill_

**Demande:**

1/ Les 10 mots

Citrouille, sorcière, costume, bougie, pentacle, grimoire, croix, celte

2/ La scène

« Le héros » (au choix) gara sa voiture sous un chêne centenaire. En face de lui, semblant le défier d'entrée, s'élevait les ruines du château. Les pierres chargées d'histoire, formées encore par endroit, un mur, un créneau, une tourelle. « Le héros » savait l'entrée condamnée, mais ce soir, il se voulait intrépide. Il s'extirpa du véhicule et lampe de poche en main, s'avança vers la masse sombre. D'un mouvement du poignet, il s'éclaira un passage au milieu des ronces et des éboulis. Il se glissa sous une chaîne rouillée tenant lieu de garde-fou et pénétra dans la vieille bâtisse, un sentiment mêlée de peur de d'excitation au creux du ventre.

3/ Le dialogue

-Tu viens de loin ? demanda le héros

-D'assez loin pour avoir oublié le commencement du monde, répondit l'être à la beauté surréaliste.

-T'as quel âge ?

-Oublié dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire….

-T'es humain, parce que là, on ne dirait pas ?

Malgré le ton bon enfant, « le héros » commençait à regretter cette étrange rencontre, son estomac se nouant d'angoisse.

-Oui, humain par bien des façons.

4/ L'animal d'Halloween

Un chat noir aux yeux dorés

5/ La phrase d'introduction

« Le mois d'Octobre venait à peine de commencer et déjà on pouvait sentir l'ambiance d'Halloween roder dans les rues sombres de… »

C'était un défi d'Halloween pour le forum TH ads

**Drak light**

Le mois d'Octobre venait à peine de commencer et déjà on pouvait sentir l'ambiance d'Halloween roder dans les rues sombres de Magdeburg. On pouvait voir les boutiques de la ville se remplir peut à peut de **sorcières** verdâtre **citrouille **édenté et de multiple autre décoration à l'effigie de cette fête venant tout droit d'Amérique. On pouvait sentir la joie des enfants augmenter au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique approchait. Les parents eux avaient une surcharge de travail à cause des **costumes** destiné à leurs très chers chérubins.

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle la fête commençait dans une bonne semaine, Bill un jeune homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt aux cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux en amande marron maquiller de far noir âgé de vingt trois ans venait de reposer une combiné de téléphone sur son socle. Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux, il s'assit sur la chaise qui était derrière lui. Ses longues jambes fines tremblaient vivement à tel point qu'il serait tombé au sol sans cet appuis. D'un coup il avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait venait de disparaître. Il n'y avait plus de croquis plein la table du salon qui l'omnibulait quelques minutes avant, plus non plus de boite à couture grande ouvertes et encore moins de patron sur lequel reposait le début d'une de ses nouvelles créations. Ce petit appartement dans lequel il vivait ne lui avait jamais parut aussi vaste qu'à ce moment là. Bill qui avait toujours bien aimé l'ambiance de la période d'halloween venait de passé de la joie à une profonde tristesse .

"Nous sommes rassemblé ici aujourd'hui pour rendre un dernier hommage à Karl Ernst Kaulitz "

C'était la seul chose qui avait véritablement atteint son cerveau, tout le reste de la cérémonie n'était qu'un vaste et flou souvenir. Une impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et le pire était sûrement qu'il ne comprenait qu'a peine sa réaction. Karl avait beau être son arrière grand père, il n'était pas proche de lui ils ne s'étaient jamais comprit peut-être à cause de toutes ses générations d'écart entre eux, ils avaient eu des vies et des manière d'être éduquer totalement différente l'un de l'autre. Bill avait été élever par sa mère seul, il avait toujours été dans la classe social moyenne contrairement à cet homme que l'on venait de mettre en terre en ce jour d'halloween. Lui faisait partit d'une classe supérieur à celle de Bill venant d'une ligné noble semble -t-il. Il avait toujours eu cette classe qui émanait de lui, cette prestance et distinction devant lesquelles Bill se sentait si gauche parfois même maladroit. Etant enfant il avait peur de cet homme qui le regardait, le peut de fois qu'ils se sont vu, comme s'il l'horripilait.

Le père de Bill, Jorg était le petit fil de Karl. Il avait quitté Simone,la mère de Bill peut de temps avant quelle ne mette au monde l'enfant. Karl avait imposé au père de Jorg de réparer cette bavure sans pour autant regarder Simone comme quelqu'un faisant partit de la famille. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment ce comporter face à cet homme qui était venu la visité quand Bill fut né, il ne laissait que peut passer ses émotions sur son visage.

Bill rencontra peut son arrière grand-père pendant son enfance et après il le voyait encore moins. Bill avait peur de cet homme qui ne lui montrait jamais rien de ce qu'il ressentait alors que lui était l'expressivité même encore un immense fossé entre eux. Pourtant c'était bien cet même homme qui lui avait payé son école de stylisme. Bill n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il lui avait toujours semblé que son arrière grand père le détestait car il était avec sa mère les intrus de cette grande famille. S'était sûrement à cause de ça, de ce que son arrière grand père avait fait pour son école qu'il était triste, n'est-ce pas? pensait Bill face à cette** croix celte** en dessous duquel reposait son arrière grand père.

Bill gara sa voiture sous un chêne centenaire. En face de lui, semblant le défier d'entrée, s'élevait les ruines du château. Les pierres chargées d'histoire, formées encore par endroit, un mur, un créneau, une tourelle. Le jeune homme savait l'entrée condamnée, mais ce soir, il se voulait intrépide. Il s'extirpa du véhicule et lampe de poche en main, s'avança vers la masse sombre. D'un mouvement du poignet, il s'éclaira un passage au milieu des ronces et des éboulis. Il se glissa sous une chaîne rouillée tenant lieu de garde-fou et pénétra dans la vieille bâtisse, un sentiment mêlée de peur de d'excitation au creux du ventre. C'était là que son arrière grand père habitait encore il y a une semaine. Il se demandait étant plus jeune comment cet homme pouvait encore habiter dans cette immense demeure il y avait tellement d'escaliers si ces souvenirs étaient encore exactes et il devait l'être vu le nombre de fois ou enfant il étaient tombé de ceux-ci.

Repensé à cette époque de sa vie le rendait encore plus mal à laise qu'il était déjà. Il n'était jamais venu ici sans que Karl y soit déjà et là il n'y serait plus jamais.

Pourtant il avait se besoin d'y aller même si la peur et la gène était là aussi. Peu être le besoin de connaître mieux cette personne qui l'avait aidé et qui pourtant semblait le détester, comprendre cet homme qui venait tout juste de mourir en ne lui laissant que peut de connaissance sur lui même.

Bill savait qu'il n'aurait pas du être là après- tout la lecture du testament ne se ferait que le lendemain après-midi mais il ne pouvait juste pas attendre jusque là. Le testament ne l'intéressait pas lui voulait juste comprendre. De sa lampe torche il balaya de lumière le hall d'entré un peu plus loin près de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage une grande **bougie **trônait sur une table richement orné. Il s'en était rapprocher avant de voir qu'il y avait aussi les papiers de son arrière grand père il reconnaissait bien là l'organisation de l'Homme.

Il continuait son chemin en direction de la cuisine enfin il lui semblait. Rien n'avait véritablement bouger de gros livres remplissait cette pièce on aurait dit de gros **grimoires **magique. Cette cuisine qui n'était pas du tout ce que l'on aurait penser en voyant ce lieu qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux manoirs hanté des films d'horreur. Cette pièce n'était pas débordante de luxe. très sobre avec un indéniable côté ancien tout semblait figé on pouvait voir les **toiles d'araignées **qui pendaient des coins les plus haut du plafond.

Il avait continué de revisiter les différents étages du manoir lentement, tout était rester exactement comme dans ces souvenirs. Le lieu de vie de son arrière grand père semblait comme il l'avait vu le matin même: mort. Il semblait manquer ce petit quelque choses qui faisait que ce lieu avait été un jour vivant était-ce la présence et le charisme de feu karl? Bill avait l'impression au fond de lui que ça n'était pas la seule raison pour tant il ne pouvait pas mettre un mots sur ce qu'il manquait d'autre. Il se réprimandait de laisser son imagination divagué de la sorte, il avait peut dormit depuis une semaine déjà qu'avant il ne dormait que peut à cause de son travail scolaire mais depuis le coup de téléphone lui annonçant la mort de cet homme il n'arrivait plus à dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit. Il en avait profiter pour travaillé encore plus mais au contraire il travaillait moins bien se disant que ce qu'il avait entre les mains était du à cet homme aujourd'hui mort.

Bill était toujours dans ce genre de réflexion depuis lors et ce jour là il y repensait encore quand un chat noir aux yeux dorés lui était passé devant les yeux. l'animal avait tourné la tête face à lui et était repartit comme si de rien n'était vers une pièce que Bill n'avait jamais fait attention. Bill l'avait suivit, il ne savait pas ce que ce chat faisait là mail il était sur qu'il aurait des problèmes si le chat faisait des conneries dans ce lieu ou lui même n'aurait dû être. Le chat rentrait dans la pièce, Bill remarqua que la porte portait un **pentacle **graver dans le bois de la porte. il fronçait les sourcils face à cette découverte, ça n'était pas dans les goût de son arrière grand père de faire ce genre de signe sur une porte ou même de pocéder une porte avec un tel signe. Il l'aurait changer de suite ça n'était pas un signe acceptable.

Il passait le pas de la porte découvrant une chambre luxueuse qu'il avait à peine pris le temps de regarder trop estomaquer par la grande silhouette qui était près de le fenêtre.

"Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous là! " Criait Bill en s'approchant rapidement de cette silhouette indéniablement masculine en lui empoignant le bras assez violemment.

Il se retrouvait nez à nez à un très bel homme légèrement plus grand que lui, de magnifique prunelle marron étaient plonger dans les siennes, un doux grain de beauté sur la joue droite, en dessous de sensuelles lèvres, de longue dreads pendaient dans son dos attachées en demi queue ne cachaient pas son visage légèrement blafard. Bill ne regardait même pas le corps du jeune homme il savait inconsiamment qu'il était plus épais que le sien, merveilleusement bien sculpter et pour cause il le sentait contre le sien.

"Du calme, je m'appelle Tom. J'habite ici" Répondait cette voie ci sensuelle qu'elle dérouta un instant Bill.

"Vous mentez! Mon arrière grand père habitait ce manoir il y a encore une semaine, jamais il n'aurait vendu"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas me semble -t-il. Vous devez êtes Bill alors"

Le brun était on ne peut plus surpris, ce type connaissait son prénom? Comment étais-ce possible?

"Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom?"

"Karl m'avai déjà parler de toi"

Pendant quelques secondes Bill ne disait plus rien, son arrière grand père lui avait parlé de lui? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Ce jeune homme et son arrière grand père ce connaissaient? ça paraissait si improbable son arrière grand père était quelqu'un qui ne se mélangeait avec personne alors pourquoi l'aurait -il fait avec un homme qui semblait légèrement plus vieux que Bill?

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là? "

"Tu toi moi, je te l'ai déjà dit j'habite ici depuis quelques années"

"ça me paraît tout à fait improbable, pourquoi mon arrière grand père t'aurait- il laissez habiter ici avec lui? ça n'est pas dans ses habitudes"

"Tu semble ne pas vraiment bien le connaître pour dire une tel chose"

Bill soufflai légèrement pourquoi ce mec lui renvoyait-il ce qu'il savait déjà? Bien sur que Bill ne connaissait pas Karl il l'avait si peut vu. Bill lâchait peut à peut le bras de Tom et se contenta de s'assoire sur l'immense lit à baldaquin qui tronnait au milieu de la chambre du dréadé.

"non, nous ne nous connaissions pas"

Le dreadé le suivait sur le lit avant de dire que c'était bien dommage. C'était comme cela qu'ils ont commencer à parler ensemble. Bill regardait Tom, il lui semblait un peut trop beau et quelque chose le mettait dans un drôle d'état par rapport à ce jeune homme.

-Tu viens de loin ? demanda Bill

-D'assez loin pour avoir oublié le commencement du monde, répondit l'être à la beauté surréaliste.

-T'as quel âge ?

-Oublié dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire….

-T'es humain, parce que là, on ne dirait pas ?

Malgré le ton bon enfant, Bill commençait à regretter cette étrange rencontre, son estomac se nouant d'angoisse.

-Oui, humain par bien des façons. Lui répondit le dreadé tout en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur.

Doucement il colla sa bouche à celle de Bill. Le baisé qui s'échangeait était terriblement agréable pour Bill, il ne savait pas vraiment comment ni pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'être à sa place. jamais embrasser un homme ou même une femme ne lui avait parut aussi normal. Quand les mains de Tom passait sur son corps il avait l'impression que son corps appelait celui de l'autre. En peut de temps ils étaient aussi nu que le jour de leurs naissance se frottant l'un à l'autre avec fièvre. Tom préparait Bill à l'acceuilir avant de plonger en lui. Bill avait l'impression d'exister pour la première fois, vraiment. Il n'avait jamais été toucher comme ça que ce soit homme ou femme il y avait toujours eu quelques choses pour que rien de ne produise de plus que des baisés. Les coups de hanches de faisaient plus profond, Bill était si bien. Juste avant d'arriver à la jouissance Bill sentit dans son coup une morsure qui lui fit directement arriver à l'orgasme. C'était si fort! Tout était passer bien trop vite tout le lui disait pourtant ça semblait tellement normal! Son corps et sa tête lui disait que c'était ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie comme si ça avait été écrit.

Il reprenait lentement son souffle croissant les yeux de Tom, il étaient dorée! Bill s'éloignait rapidement de Tom qui ne semblait pas particulièrement étonner de cette réaction il lècha lentement ses lèvres teinté de sang. Le sang de Bill.

"Qui es-tu?" Demanda Bill tout en tremblant violement, ramenant sur lui les draps.

"Un vampire, ton vampire" réponda-t-il en se rapprochant de Bill le prenant dans ses bras.

"Tu... C'est impossible, pourquoi moi? pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu connais mon arrière grand père? "

"Si, c'est possible e ça fait bien longtemps que c'est ainsi Bill. Je suis là pour toi. Je suis ton vampire depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai mordu. Tu étais jeune, c'était dans le grand salon. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu karl aussi énervé, il ne voulait plus que tu viennes le voir après ça. Il m'aimait bien avant depuis il avait du mal mais "il me devait bien ça selon ses mots" qui je pouvait l'entendre lui arrachait la gorge. Je l'ai connu quand il avait trois ans et depuis je vis ici."

"Tu me fais peur"

"Tu ne devrais pas, je suis à toi comme tu es à moi je ne peu pas te faire de mal. On sera toujours ensemble"

"Toujours?"

"Toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps "

"Il va falloir que je m'habitue" Dit-il avec une légère incertitude.

Tom lui ravisait déjà ses lèvres avant de le remètre sur le lit pour lui montrer qu'il étai à lui. Toujours allait être moins long à deux beaucoup plus agréable et amoureux...

Fin

J'aime moyennement ce que j'ai fait j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop horrible je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée et de temps.


End file.
